Various items have been patented covering constructions for storing hoses and other emergency equipment on emergency vehicles such as fire trucks such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,890,940 issued Dec. 13, 1932 to C. H. Fox and assigned to The Ahrens-Fox Fire Engine Company on a. “Fire Engine”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,492,841 issued Dec. 27, 1949 to C. E. Burkey on a “Pivoted Counterbalanced Car Top Carrier”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,840,290 issued Jun. 24, 1958 to J. F. Roberts and assigned to Eric Ladd on “Telescopic Ladders”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,946,397 issued Jul. 26, 1960 to W. A. Berberich on a “Ladder Mount For Vehicles”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,013,681 issued Dec. 19, 1961 to E. V. Garnett on a “Device For Storage Of Elongated Articles On A. Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,058,607 issued Oct. 16, 1962 to J. T. Kiley and assigned to James A. Kiley Company on “Ladder Racks”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,357,578 issued Dec. 12, 1967 to J. O. Koenig on a “Boat Carrier For Pickup Mounted Camper Coaches; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,672,549 issued Jun. 27, 1972 to A. J. Chorey on a “Car Top Carrier And Access Ladder”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,044 issued Feb. 6, 1973 to G. A. Simons on a “Roof Mounted Carrier For Automotive Vehicles”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,334 issued Mar. 13, 1973 to A. A. Permut et al on “Boat And Equipment Loading Systems”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,624 issued Apr. 15, 1975 to M. T. Carson on a “Vehicle Top Rack”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,136 issued Jun. 15, 1976 to Theodore J. Spanke on a “Retractable Ladder Track”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,838 issued Feb. 22, 1977 to R. R. Correll on a “Ladder Rack”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,464 issued Dec. 13, 1977 to R. E. Grove on “Mounting Brackets For An Article Handling Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,464 issued Dec. 13, 1977 to R. E. Grove on “Mounting Brackets For An Article Handling Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,331 issued Oct. 9, 1979 to E. W. Faulstich on a “Vehicle Ladder Rack”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,834 issued Apr. 21, 1981 to W. H. Nutt and assigned to Teledyne Canada Limited on a “Ladder Rack”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,981 issued Jun. 1, 1988 to J. C. Mitchell et al on a “Detachably Mounted Ladder Rack”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,808,056 issued Feb. 28, 1989 to S. Oshima. on an “Elevator Device Transportable In. A Motor Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,387 issued May 2, 1989 to M. Audet on a “Vehicle Roof Rack”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,742 issued May 9, 1989 to R. R. McDonald and assigned to Unistrut Australia Pty. Ltd. on a “Security Assembly For Vehicle Roofrack”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,725 issued Aug. 22, 1989 to L. H. Griffin on a “Ladder Brace”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,108 issued Oct. 31, 1989 to L. H. Griffin et al on a “Hydraulic Ladder Brace”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,750 issued Dec. 19, 1989 to R. K. Dainty and assigned to British Gas plc on a “Rack Arrangement”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,103 issued May 8, 1990 to C. J. Sauber on a “Ladder Rack”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,757 issued Sep. 4, 1990 to S. R. Stevens et al on a “Front Rack For A Truck”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,350 issued Apr. 23, 1991 to J. M. Schill et al on “Retainer Assemblies For Elongated Objects”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,641 issued Sep. 17, 1991 to J. N. Holcomb et al and assigned to Jack N. Holcomb on a “Van-Mounted Ladder Assembly With Concealed Radio Antennas”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,791 issued Oct. 22, 1991 to K. R. Henriquez et al and assigned to Slide-Out, Inc. on a “Vehicular Ladder Rack”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,071,303 patented Dec. 10, 1991 to J. Tibbet on an “Apparatus For Loading And Carrying Boats”; and. U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,280 issued Apr. 14, 1992 to M. P. Ziaylek et al and assigned to Michael P. Ziaylek on an “Apparatus For Use With An Emergency Vehicle For Storage And Retrieval Of Remotely Located Emergency Devices”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,563 issued Oct. 13, 1992 to S. R. Phillips on a “Wheel Chair Carrier”; and. U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,952 patented Dec. 22, 1992 to R. Lasnetski on an “Overhead Storage Rack For Storing Ladders Or The Like”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,078 issued Aug. 31, 1993 to R. F. Worthington and assigned to Navajo Refining Company on a “Mobile Modular Foam Fire Suppression Apparatus, System and Method”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,912 issued Mar. 29, 1994 to A. Y. Levi and assigned to JAJ Products, Inc. on a “Ladder Rack For Motor Vehicles”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,150 issued Nov. 1, 1994 to Jean-Luc Prat on a “Roof Rack For Vehicles”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,778 issued Mar. 21, 1995 to R. Sexton on a “Ladder Rack Securing and Release System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,234 issued Apr. 11, 1995 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. et al on a “Pivotable Article Retaining Apparatus To Invert and Store A Collapsible Water Storage Tank On A Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,495 issued Jun. 6, 1995 to L. Bubik et al and assigned to Innovative Bicycle Design Inc. on a “Vehicle Roof Rack”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,933 issued Nov. 28, 1995 to J. Thomason on a “Vehicle Mounted Ladder”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,591 issued May 27, 1997 to K. R. Henriquez on a “Ladder Storage And Transport Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,703 issued Apr. 28, 1998 to M. J. Gunderson on a “Method And Apparatus For A Vehicle Mounted Hoisting System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,857 issued Aug. 11, 1998 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. et al and assigned to Theodore Ziaylek, Jr. and Michael Paul Ziaylek on an “Automatic Ladder Lowering And Storage Device For Use With An Emergency Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,891 issued Dec. 22, 1998 to J. J. Olms et al and assigned to Trimble Navigation Limited on a “Motorized Rack System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,750 issued Feb. 29, 2000 to B. E. Carrier on an “All Terrain Fire-Fighting Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,099,231 issued Aug. 8, 2000 to A. Y. Levi on a “Drive Unit For Motor Vehicle Ladder Rack”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,534 patented Jul. 10, 2001 to A. L. Finley and assigned to Fibre Body Industries INC on a “Ladder Rack Assembly”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,668 patented Aug. 14, 2001 to F. Kameda and assigned to Nissin Jidosha Kugyo Co., Ltd. on a “Wheel Chair Storage Apparatus Of Car”; and. U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,181 patented Nov. 13, 2001 to J. A. Bradley et al and assigned to Adrian Steel Company on a “Ladder Rack Apparatus And Method”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,873 patented Nov. 27, 2001 to R. LaBrash and assigned to Tra-Lor-Mate, Inc. on a “Ladder Mounting System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,360,930 patented Mar. 26, 2002 to M. Flickenger and assigned to L & P Property Management Company on a “Vehicle Rack Assembly With Hydraulic Assist”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,427,889 patented Aug. 6, 2002 to A. Y. Levi on a “Ladder Rack For Hi Bay Vans”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,396 patented May 13, 2003 to C. A. Ketterhagen and assigned to Johnson Outdoors Inc. on. an “Automobile Cargo Carrier System”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. D487,049 patented Feb. 24, 2004 to T. Ziaylek, Jr. on an “Apparatus For Retaining Elongated Objects Relative To A Vehicular Body And Providing Access Thereto”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,827,541 patented Dec. 7, 2004 to M. P. Ziaylek et al on an “Apparatus For Holding Elongated Objects Horizontally Adjacent To A Vehicular Body Which Is Movable Between An Upper Storage Position And A Lower Access Position”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,854,627 patented Feb. 15, 2005 to B. Foo et al and assigned to eRack LLC on a “Vehicular Utility Rack”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,874,835 patented Apr. 5, 2005 to L. A. Silverness on a “Collapsible Rack For Storing Ladders And The Like On A Land Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,883,815 patented Apr. 26, 2005 to D. W. Archer and assigned to Oshkosh Truck Corporation on a “Fire-Fighting Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,929,162 patented Aug. 16, 2005 to L. R. Jordan on an “Automatic Locking Ladder Rack”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,983,767 patented Jan. 10, 2006 to L. M. Rickards and assigned to Action Coupling and Equipment, Inc. on a “Sleeve For A Hose” and U.S. Pat. No. 7,097,409 patented Aug. 29, 2006 to T. S. Richter and assigned to Adrian Steel Co. on a “Ladder Rack System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,137,479 patented Nov. 21, 2006 to M. P. Ziaylek et al and assigned to Michael P. Ziaylek, Theodore Ziaylek, Jr. and Theodore P. Ziaylek on a “Powered Ladder Storage Apparatus For An Emergency Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,210,559 patented May 1, 2007 to D. R. Hickey and assigned to Cross Tread Industries, Inc. on an “Apparatus And Method For Holding/Locking A Ladder Or Other Object To A Structure”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. D545,263 patented Jun. 26, 2007 to M. P. Ziaylek et al and assigned to Michael P. Ziaylek, Theodore Ziaylek, Jr. and Theodore P. Ziaylek on a “Powered Ladder Storage Apparatus For Use With A Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,331,586 patented Feb. 19, 2008 to C. M. Trinkner et al and assigned to Pierce Manufacturing Company on a “Vehicular Storage System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,341,418 patented Mar. 11, 2008 to H. Ito and assigned to Sato Kogyosyo Co., Ltd. on a “Vehicle Equipped With Lift Device And Lift Device”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,464,972 patented Dec. 16, 2008 to R. D. Niemletz on an “Air Evacuation Attachment For Fire Hoses”; and U.S. Design Pat. No. D585,011 patented Jan. 20, 2009 to M. P. Ziaylek on a “Ladder Storing Apparatus For Use Within An Emergency Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,30,403 patented May 12, 2009 to M. J. Cano and assigned to City of Hialeah on a “Transport Pumper”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,549,831 patented Jun. 2, 2009 to J. H. Hendley et al and assigned to L & P Property Management on a “Ladder Rack Apparatus and Method”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,758,091 patented Jul. 20, 2010 to D. A. McCall on a “Collapsible Ladder Rack System For Vehicles”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,784,554 patented Aug. 31, 2010 to C. Grady et al and assigned to Pierce Manufacturing Company on a “Firefighting Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,909,112 patented Mar. 22, 2011 to G. M. Decker on a “Compact Mobile Fire Attack Vehicle Mountable To An Emergency Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,992,682 patented Aug. 9, 2011 to M. P. Ziaylek on a “Ladder Storing Apparatus For Use With An Emergency Vehicle”; and U.S. Publication No. 2013/0322997 published Dec. 5, 2013 to M. P. Ziaylek et al and assigned to Michael P. Ziaylek on a “Remote Equipment Storage Apparatus With Downwardly Extendable Retrieval Position”. Each of the cited references is incorporated herein by reference.